


Tig | Raise Some Hell | Herman

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anger, Confusion, Fighting, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's fed up with Tig and Herman getting into a fight every time she turns around. Finally, she decides to see what the fuss is all about.</p>
<p>[Tig x [Reader] x Herman]</p>
<p>AU to: Chibs | This Life | Tig</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tig | Raise Some Hell | Herman

**Author's Note:**

> This is an "AU" to my original story Chibs | This Life | Tig so I hope you enjoy! Story is set in Season 3 so spoilers?

She wasn't even sure how or why it had happened. They were throwing a celebration tonight and everyone was off doing their own thing. [Name] sat there on the edge of the top of the pic-nick table with Herman standing up next to her.

She was laughing at his weird sense of humor, he was strange for a biker. It was nice to finally get a chance to talk to him without Tig down her fucking throat about Herman. Tig had warned her, more than once, to stay away from him and not trust the son of a bitch -- as Tig put it. But, she seen no harm in speaking to the man around the rest of her family.

Uncle Clay was off to the side of the door to the club house along with Chibs and Jax as they stood there talking to each other -- she wasn't but maybe ten or so yards from the three of them.

"So, tell me more about yourself Miss. Morrow."

He said rather flirtatiously toward her. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head and as she looked away. She was completely use to the flirting by now -- no she wasn't with anyone and she wasn't looking to be with anyone. She watched what happened to her daddy and her mother, she heard the stories about what happened when she became his "Ol' lady" and she wasn't about to make that same mistake.

"Well, there's not much to tell. What you see is what you get from me. I'm open, honest, extremely blunt -- but of course you already know that!"

She laughed, recalling the moment when Tig and Herman got into their first fist-fight in the middle of the club. She had rooted for Tig of course -- even shouted out for him to _"Bite the bastard, Tig!"_ when Herman had Tig in a head-lock. She noticed that Herman and her made eye-contact after she shouted that out and of course Tig followed through with the biting.

Herman chuckled and nodded his head. The two of them stood there smiling and laughing with one another as Clay watched closely to what was going on. Chibs stood there as well shaking his head and sighing deeply.

"I outta gut the bas'ta before 'e gets any closer to 'er."

Chibs said, feeling his jealously growing slightly. Jax just snorted and shook his head as he looked at Chibs, knowing the way he felt about his cousin. Clay on the other hand just stood there not saying a word, but in the back of his mind he wondered just how long this pretty little picture was going to last.

His answer came walking out of the club doors that very instant.

"Hey, anybody seen [Name]?"

Tig asked, walking up to everyone. He raised a brow, wondering what the hell was so interesting that had everyone's attention and then his eyes followed their trail.

Tig clenched his fist together as he felt his body heating up as he watched Herman lean in close to [Name] and she just leaned back, seeming to look around almost as if seeing if she could somehow escape.

Which was true. Herman was starting to get a little _too_ friendly with her for her liking.

Tig pushed past Jax, who muttered underneath his breath as he watched Tig make a bee-line straight for the couple.

" _Aye shite_."

"Yeah."

Clay agreed with Chibs as he put the bottle of beer to his lips before pouring some back, knowing what was about to come next.

Herman didn't even see it coming -- from out of the side of his vision he seen someone walking toward the two of them, but he hadn't figured that whoever it was was going to land that right hook square into the side of his mouth.

"Holy shit! Tig?!"

[Name] called out as Tig stormed over and grabbed Herman by his cut and threw his head up against the bench of the table she sat on.

She hopped off the table top about the time Herman's head hit the bench and she backed away quickly.

The incident caused people to turn their heads and watch the fight that was unfolding before her very eyes. Herman stood up with a busted lip and a cracked nose and laughed slightly as he wiped away the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Really man a cheap shot?"

Tig gritted his teeth as he raised his balled up fists before his face.

"Payback's a bitch."

Herman chuckled and nodded his head as his eyes flickered toward [Name]. Tig seen it and went at him again throwing punches left and right. Herman put up a fight as well, throwing the punches right back at him.

[Name] placed her hand behind her head and watched in horror as the two men fought over something that was probably extremely stupid -- little did she know.

"What the hell are you fighting about now!?"

She yelled out shuffling around their open parking lot boxing match. Tig's eyes didn't move from Herman as he yelled out.

"Stay outta this [Name]!"

Herman only laughed as he ducked from another swing from Tig.

"Really!? Stay outta it! That's a laugh since [Name] is -- "

" ** _You son of a bitch!!_** "

Tig screamed out as he rammed Herman in the chest with his shoulder sending him flying over his shoulder and dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

About this time Chibs started to take a step forward, but was stopped by Clay as he held out his arm to keep him in place.

"Hold back Chibs. We gotta let them work this out."

" _What_?"

"It's been a long time coming. Gemma and I both seen this. Just watch."

And so that's what Chibs did was stand there and watch as the two of them duke it out.

"Stop it! That's enough!"

[Name] called out once more before she stepped between Herman who was on the ground and Tig who was still ready to kick the guy's ass.

She stood there with her hands up and facing Tig with the expression of 'don't do it' plastered all over her face. Tig lowered his arms and relaxed once she was between him and Herman.

"I told you to stay outta this!"

Tig was pissed off that much was clear, but she wasn't about ready to stand around and do nothing anymore once her name was brought up. She frowned deeply and her eyes narrowed as she approached him and bumped chest-to-chest with him looking him straight into the eyes.

"I become part of it once my name gets brought up. Now what the hell are you doing!?"

She growled, her tone dangerously low. Tig found himself unable to look away from her piercing [e/c] gaze. He realized how close they were to one another, her on the other hand was too pissed off to notice.

Tig swallowed as his arms came up slowly to her shoulders and he took a deep breath.

"Look there's some _stuff_ I wanted to talk to you about, but not like this."

He said feeling guilty for the way that this was brought out into the open. Normally he wasn't one for the sappy shit, but when it came to her it was different. No matter how pissed off she got at him.

Herman sat there on his ass looking up at the both of them -- curious as to where this was headed now after his fuel had been added to the fire.

"If you have something to say to me, you say Tig."

She growled through clenched teeth as she continued to glare at him. She was done with these two fighting all the time. She was done watching from the sidelines as Tig continued to lose his cool and get hurt. She was done with whatever rivalry bullshit they had between them.

He sighed slowly through his nose, he didn't wanna tell her with the crowd of people that had formed. The bikers, the crow-eaters, hell even Clay was watching on just to see what was going to happen next.

So Tig lean down next to her ear and whispered something in it. She pulled back and shot instantly her eyes wide from what it was he told her. She looked at him and then back to her uncle, chips, Jax and then back over to him she shook her head she was rather speechless.

Finally her startled expression faded into a hardened one as she looked back to him.

"Come with me."

She told him as she walked past him. Tig watched for a moment as she walked away -- hating to see her go, but loved watching her leave.

Tig turned his head back toward Herman, who was slowly picking himself up off the ground. He couldn't help but run his tongue over his teeth, thinking about everything that happened before he looked away and followed after [Name].

He had walked past Clay, Chibs, and Jax and all three of them gave him a look -- Clay expecially: he knew what was said.

Tig lowered his head slight as he pushed past them and went after [Name]. She had went into the chapel and shut the doors. Crow-eaters were swarming around inside where Bobby, Happy, and Juice along with a couple of other bikers lounged about.

He ignored everyone as he made a bee-line toward those dark double doors.

Inside he came to find her standing at his spot where he normally sat for meetings. She was leaned over and gripping the side of the table and if so to where the ends of her knuckles were white.

She was taking deep breaths as if trying to calm the anger that she felt raging Within. Her head tilted forward and her eyes locked on with the desk unless they were closed, he really couldn't tell from this angle so he shut the door alerting her that he had entered the chapel.

They both stood there in the dark for what seems like an eternity, but the real truth was it was only maybe half a minute before she regained her composure and stood up straight releasing the table from her death grip.

She walked over to him as she did outside the same as before. Her chest and his both touched as she looked up at him with an intense gaze that he could barely make out through the light that came through the cracks of the blinds in the room.

"I want you to tell me again what you said outside, just so I can make sure I didn't misunderstood you."

Her voice was low and dangerous -- Tig loved the feeling it gave him.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep sigh as if preparing himself for the worst. He didn't know how she was going to react now that they were alone together. Reopening them he looked down at her and made eye contact before he opened his mouth to speak.

His words came out slow and careful as if not wanting to piss her off anymore than what she already was.

"I want you to be mine."

She said nothing as they both looked at one another. Tig couldn't tell from the lack of light, but he could have sworn that her eyes were become more shiny add if she was preparing to cry.

"You want me to be yours." She repeated, "What the fuck are you talking about."

She asked wanting to know where this was going. She was no stranger to Tigs reputation, she had seen it first-hand with all the crow eaters and any woman that came within two feet of him. He just couldn't help himself around a woman with a nice body and someone willing to throw themselves at him.

"I-I just want you. Ever since you came here, I've been hard to focus on other shit. I've spent months trying to distract myself, fucking other chicks -- but it doesn't work anymore."

He said softly, trying to explain his feelings without making things any worse than what they already were.

"When I needed someone, you were there for me, no matter how much I fucked up. It was strange to see you there to save my ass when I needed it, but you risked your life when you didn't have to. I've never known any other woman crazy enough to do that."

She stood there and listened to every word he spoke.

"I just -- It's like -- **_FUCK MAN_**!!"

He shouted unable to finish. She held her arms firmly down at her sides trying her best to keep her body shaking from anger.

"You mean to tell me -- that you, you want me. How is that not surprising when you want _any_ fucking woman that walks within eyesight of you."

She snapped, causing what felt like Tig's heart to stop. She was being cruelly blunt with him like now, but she was always like that she grew up that way.

"Look -- I know. Everything you say is right, but I just get this feeling that -- "

He paused, not really knowing what his next words were going to be so like an idiot he spoke his mind.

"I want you to be my Ol' Lady."

A sharp slap came across his face that caused him to stumble, she may as well punched him with how hard she hit. He refused to raise his hand to his cheek allowing the burn to sink in as punishment.

"Alright, I deserved that."

He chuckled sadly looking at her once again.

"How dare you play with my feelings. If you don't recall, lemme re-jog your memory. I'm not some fucking Crow-eater. You can't just use me then lose me. You can't fill my head with this hope of actually becoming your Ol' Lady."

He heard the quivering in her voice -- shit she was crying or about ready to.

"I am nobody's fuck doll you hear me -- and I never will be."

Tig in one half of a stride was at her front again with his hands on her shoulders feeling her whole body shaking. He frowned deeply, knowing that she had closed off her heart for a reason -- same as him.

"Baby, listen I'm telling you the truth. Everything I'm with someone else -- _all_ _I_ _can see is your face_."

He felt her start to shake harder than before and heard the small gasp that slipped through her lips.

"Are you serious?"

She asked. He nodded slowly as he brought his fingers up her shoulders and to her face. He was trying so hard to be gentle with her -- even with the pain in his pants right now.

He rested his fingers on her jaw and tilted her head up to where he could see her better with what little light they had.

"I'm dead serious babe."

He said watching her expression closely. She sighed and he felt the slightest wetness touch his thumbs -- shit she was crying.

"You listen to me."

Her voice serious once again. She looked up to him and inhaled deeply prior to speaking.

"If I see you anywhere near a woman or if I see you even looking at one -- _I'll cut your fucking balls off and leave you to bleed out."_

Tig swallowed hard, knowing she was crazy enough to do it.

"Okay baby, whatever you say."

He whispered as he leaned down and planted his lips right upon hers.


End file.
